masseffectfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Őrző
Az őrzők egy bio-tervezett rovarszerű faj, akiket csak a Fellegvárban találhatunk meg. Teljesen szófogadó és ártalmatlan lények, és úgy tűnik, hogy nem másért léteznek, mint hogy karbantartsák a Fellegvárat és rendszereit. Úgy hiszik, hogy az őrzőket a Proteaiak teremtették, hogy az állomás gondnokaiként szolgáljanak, és nélkülözhetetlenné váljanak a Fellegvár működéséhez. Nagyon keveset tudunk róluk, mivel nem kommunikálnak más fajokkal. __TOC__ Biológia Testileg az őrzők hatalmas levéltetvekre hasonlítanak. Kevés egyéb dolgot tudunk a felépítésükről azon kívül, amit pusztán szemmel meg tudunk figyelni rajtuk. Ha valaki megpróbál egy őrzőt elkapni, vagy fogva tartani tanulmányozás szempontjából, akkor az a teremtmény hirtelen „önmegsemmisítését” fogja okozni enyhe kibocsátott sav kíséretében. Az érintett őrző szó szerint szétolvad egy tócsa fehérjévé és ásványi anyagokká kevesebb, mint egy perc alatt, ezzel megelőzve bármilyen komolyabb kutatást. A tények szerint az őrzők ragaszkodnak önmaguk elpusztításához, amikor valaki megzavarja őket, közel lehetetlen őket szkennelni vagy tanulmányozni. A Tanács törvényei szerint illegális zavarni az őrzőket, börtönbüntetés jár érte, mert nélkülük a Fellegvár nem tudja eltartani magát. Nem számít, hány őrző hal meg az idős kor, erőszak vagy baleset miatt, a számuk állandó marad. Senki sem fedezte fel a forrását az új őrzőknek, de néhány teória szerint ők genetikai alkotások: biológiai androidok valahonnan mélyről a Fellegvár hozzáférhetetlen magjából. Az őrzők némák, legalábbis más fajok észrevételei alapján. Néhány fellegvári tudós úgy gondolja, hogy az őrzők telepatikus képek segítségével kommunikálnak egymással, ám ez főleg tudományos találgatás. A szervetlen alkotórészeik (különösen az őrzők hátán lévő rész és a hozzá tartozó antenna) valószínűleg elősegítik a koordinációt az őrzők és a Fellegvár között. Történelem Először az aszárik találkoztak az őrzőkkel, amikor felfedezték a Fellegvárat. Amikor az első aszári a fedélzetre lépett, az őrzők már ott voltak, és azonnal mindent megtettek, ami hatalmukban állt, hogy segítsenek az aszáriknak az állomásra leszállni. A Mass Effect: Felismerésben ez a viselkedés hasonlított a szolgák meglepődéséhez, amit egy mester hirtelen visszatérése okozott, és tülekedni kezdtek, hogy minden készen álljon. Azóta az őrzők hozzáfogtak a Fellegvár csendes karbantartásához, ahogy évszázadokkal ezelőtt, nyilvánvalóan amióta a Proteaiak eltűntek. Két tudós, Chorban és Jahleed érdeklődni kezdett az őrzők iránt, és készített egy szkennert, hogy analizálják őket. Habár a találgatásaik még koraiak voltak, úgy gondolták, hogy az őrzők olyan idősek, mint maga a Fellegvár. Eredet Csak később derült ki, hogy az őrzők a Fellegvárral együtt megelőzték a Proteaiakat, ők valójában a kulcs a Kaszások fajirtásához, ami akkor következik be, amikor egy civilizációról eldől, hogy mennyire fejlett. Vigil szerint az őrzők olyan faj, akiket a Kaszások egyszerre teremtettek, leigáztak és neveltek, lehetséges, hogy ők az első faj, akiket legyőztek. Bárhonnan is származnak, most az őrzők fő célja, hogy ellássák a Fellegvárat ebben a vonzó formájában, így az érző, szerves élet odatelepszik, és támogatja a Fellegvár lakóhelyét, ha már egyszer birtokolja az állomást, ahogy számos egyéb faj tette az idők során. Akárhogy is, ha egyszer egy szerves faj letelepszik a Fellegvárban és eléri a szükséges technológiai fejlettségi szintet, a Kaszások jelenlegi előőrse, egy egyszerű Kaszás ott marad, hogy figyelje az állomást, küld egy jelet az őrzőknek, kényszerítve őket, hogy aktiválják a Fellegvár relét a sötét űrbe, és kezdjék meg a fajirtás folyamatát. A Proteaiaknak sikerült módosítani a reakciót a jelre, mégis túl késő volt, hogy magukat megmentsék a kihalástól a Kaszások keze által. Az őrzők megváltoztak és fejlődtek, szóval csak magának a Fellegvárnak engedelmeskednek; többé már nincsenek Kaszás irányítás alatt, és nem hódolnak be senkinek. Látva, hogy az őrzők haszontalanná váltak a Kaszások számára, a Fejedelem felkutatott az őrzők helyére egy sokkal irányíthatóbb fajt, mint a geth, abban a hitben, hogy a szintetikus fajok sokkal fogékonyabbak a parancsokra. Miután Saren megtámadta a Fellegvárat, az őrzők elkezdték javítani az állomást, még úgy is, hogy a többi faj ott tartózkodott. Senki sem tudja, hogy az őrzők honnan szerzik az eszközöket a javításokhoz. A felfedezés után, mely szerint a Begyűjtők valaha Proteaiak voltak, akiket a Kaszások alakítottak át, a Normandia SR-2 legénysége arra következtetett, hogy az őrzők talán másak voltak, mielőtt a Kaszások átalakították őket a saját igényeik szerint. Ha Shepard támogatja Chorbant az őrzők adatainak gyűjtésében, akkor ő elküldi Shepardnek a kutatásai eredményeit. Chorban felfedezte, hogy az őrzők úgy vannak megtervezve és létrehozva, hogy reagáljanak valamiféle jelre, ami minden 50,000 évben következik be. Az üzenetben, amit Shepard kapott, Chorban azt állítja, hogy „az őrzők évmilliókkal ezelőtt készültek… ugyanazoktól, akik a Fejedelmet készítették!” Kultúra Az őrzők semmit sem árulnak el a saját szokásaikról, és gyakran fognak bele olyan feladatokba, ami más fajok számára bizarrnak tűnhet, mint irodák átrendezése vagy a Szárnyak építészetének megváltoztatása, mindenféle magyarázat nélkül. Valójában az összes próbálkozás a kommunikációra velük hiábavaló volt. A munkájuk miatt járkálnak, láthatólag nem törődnek azzal, ha valaki lökdösi őket, vagy körülöttük sürög-forog. A kíváncsi tudósokon kívül (és a véletlen kényelmetlenséget elszenvedő polgár, akinek az irodája át lett rendezve) a legtöbb ember nem nagyon figyeli az őrzőket, miután megérkezik. Őrzők elhelyezkedése Trivia *According to "The Art of Mass Effect" book, the design of the keepers was based on the praying mantis. Hivatkozások *Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 *Keepers at the Mass Effect: Alien Race Profiles Fordította Ryder27 cs:Správci de:Keeper en:Keeper es:Cuidadores fi:Ylläpitäjä fr:Veilleurs it:Custodi nl:Keepers pl:Opiekunowie ru:Хранители uk:Зберігачі